familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vasilko Konstantinovich of Rostov (1209-1238)
}} Biography Vasilko Konstantinovich ( December 7 1208 1, Rostov - March 4, 1238, Sherna Forest, Moscow Oblast, Russia) - the appanage prince of Rostov . The eldest son of the Grand Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal Konstantin Vsevolodovich, the grandson of the Grand Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal Vsevolod III Yuryevich. He died in the Mongol captivity after the defeat of the Russian troops in the Battle of the Sit River (1238). Early biography In 1216, after the victory over his younger brothers in the Battle of Lipitsa (1216) and his confirmation as Grand Prince of Vladimir, Konstantin left his seven-year-old son in Rostov in the care of Bishop Pachomius, for his education. Already in 1217 Konstantin transferred the defeated Yuri Vsevolodovich from Gorodets to Suzdal and concluded a peace with him, as a result of which the Konstantin's children were able to inherit his extensive possessions (Rostov, Yaroslavl ,Uglich, Beloozero, Ustyug) and pass them on to their descendants, without claiming the capital, transferred by Konstantin on his death (in 2018) to Yuri Vsevolodovich. Only, according to the Tver Chronicle, part of the Rostov nobility after Konstantin's death went to serve his father-in-law Mstislav Romanovich in Kiev, fearing revenge on the part of Yuri, and took part in the Battle of the Kalka River (1223)). Principality of Rostov In 1220, Yuri organized a campaign against the Volga Bulgars in response to Ustyug's ruin in 1217. Vasilko sent regiments that descended the Kama and united within Volga Bulgaria with the main forces under the command of Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich. In subsequent years, Vasilko took a personal part in the Vladimir campaigns: in the winter of 1221 together with Yuri Vsevolodovich against the Bulgars. In Gorodets, peace was concluded both with Yuri's the father and uncle. in 1223 against the Mongols. The army reached Chernigov, but after learning of the defeat of the Russians on Battle of the Kalka River (1223), it returned; In 1224 against the Novgorodians. Torzhok was occupied and peace was concluded; in 1226 with Yuri Vsevolodovich and his brother Vsevolod to help Mikhail Vsevolodovich against Oleg Kursky. Vsevolodovich of Chernigov (1179-1246)|Mikhail] revived in Chernigov; in 1228 with the Vladimir voivode Yeremey Glebovich on the Mordovians. The campaign was interrupted due to rain; in the winter of 1229 with Yuri Vsevolodovich, Yaroslav Vsevolodovich, his brother Vsevolod]] and Yuri Davydovich of Murom again against the Mordovians. The march was generally successful, but there was a separate defeat of the Yaroslav and Konstantinovichs' troops, who had retired far from the main forces; in 1231 with Yaroslav Vsevolodovich against Mikhail Vsevolodovich. Mikhail Vsevolodovich refused to claim to Novgorod, and was finally installed as Prince of Yaroslavl. In 1229 there was an incident when Yaroslav Vsevolodovich, who fought Mikhail for the Novgorodian reign, and Vasilko suspected Yuri (the husband of Mikhail's sister Agafia Vsevolodovna) in alliance with him, but at the Council of Suzdal (1229) in the same year, he bowed to Yuri, acknowledging him as master . Prince Vasilko completed the Dormition Cathedral of Rostov, the construction of which was begun by his father, Konstantin Vsevolodovich. In 1230, he attended the consecration of the church and at the same time asked his uncle Yuri Vsevolodovich and the Bishop of Vladimir, Mitrofan to appoint Kirill, hegumen of the Monastery of the Nativity of the Mother of God in Vladimir, as Bishop of Rostov. Having secured their agreement, Vasilko sent him to Kiev in the following year for consecration as bishop. Death and canonization Burial of Vasilko At the beginning of 1238, during the movement of the Tatars to Vladimir, Prince Vasilko, along with Yuri Vsevolodovich, left for the Volga . On March 4, after the Battle of the Sit River (1238) between the Mongol Tatars and the Russians, the captive Vasilko refused to take the oath of the khan and was killed in the Sherna Forest. After some time, the corpse was found, according to legend, by some woman who told about her discovery to the priest Adrian, and he hid the body; then it was transported to Rostov and buried there in the Dormition Cathedral of Rostov. According to Nikon's Chronicle, Vasilko was very fond of the people of Rostov, and especially his squad, clever and cunning, "his face is red, his eyes are bright and threatening, and brave measures are stronger, his heart is light, and who served him, ate his bread, the cup his drinking, that for his love "could not already serve with another prince. The Russian Orthodox Church raised Vasilko Konstantinovich to the rank of saints, reveres him as a martyr (the time of canonization is unknown). Memory is performed (according to the Julian calendar ) on March 4 and May 23 (Cathedral of Rostov-Yaroslavl Saints). Dmitri Kedrin 's poem "Prince Vasilko of Rostov" (1942) has Vasilko Konstantinovich as it's main hero. Family and children On February 10, 1227, Vasilko married (in Moscow "in the Church of the Annunciation") princess Maria Mikhailovna of Chernigov, and on February 12 arrived with his wife in Rostov. He had sons: Boris and Gleb, who after the death of their father divided the Principality of Rostov; The first took the Principality of Rostov and the second the Principality of Beloozero. Vasilko's wife, Princess Mariya Mikhailovna founded in memory of her husband the Savior on the Sand Knyaginin Convent, which included the Dormition Cathedral of Rostov in which she herself was buried in 1271, and in 1278 her son Gleb and his wife. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Burials at the Dormition Cathedral of Rostov Category:Murdered Russian monarchs